Behind Enemy Lines
by ToWriteForLove
Summary: "We're always quick to judge an open book, sometimes it pays to read between the lines, a lesson to be learnt only set by the truth."- Jasmina Siderovski. Brimming with passion, lost students, Calypso Malfoy and George Weasley, discover themselves becoming close. They soon realize the worlds true colors. Showing that from soaring heights to searing hurt, love knows no bounds.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLUR! :3 For those of you JUST joining in on reading a work of mine, i hope you like it, and feel free to check out my other writings :)! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. POR FAVOR. I need to know if te gusta! *you like***

**If you don't know by now I, regrettably, do ****_NOT_**** own J.K Rowling's Harry Potter or any of it's associated characters. I would be rich and not writing fanfics if i did ;)**

* * *

I didn't want to be here in this house, Malfoy Manor. I didn't want to be going to a new school; and i definitely didn't want to be going with _HIM_. He sat there, smugly eating his porridge. He looked up at me and sneered. I returned the look and then peered down into my own bowl. The porridge was much different than what i was used to. Instead of being a fluffy, tan mixture of cinnamon oats, brown sugar, milk, and butter; it was a pale cream slop made from basic cereals and milk. I turned the silver spoon around and around the bowl, eyeing it with disgust. I finally let go of the spoon letting out a soft sigh. I missed my old life.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Calypso Malfoy, formally Calypso Nordstrom, daughter of Meredith Nordstrom and Lucius Malfoy. I'm a pure-blood witch, though my mother never placed too much restriction on what i was able to do. I knew she would accept any occupation, regardless of the level of prestige it gave, or any relationship, regardless of their bloodline. Her goal was to make me happy. I miss her terribly. Lucius made me have my surname changed so as to make my sudden appearance less complicated. My mother, may her soul rest in peace, died about a month prior to my staying at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius knew i existed, his family knew too. But a pure blood wizard like him couldn't possibly cheat, oh no, it was beneath them. When my mum passed, it was in her will that i be given to him. I see it as a last minute 'ha! you're fucked until she turns eighteen' parting gift. How sweet of mother; she was always so thoughtful. Lucius' plan might work, i'll give him that. My dark light silver eyes were close to Draco's paling blue ones. Our hair was similar in color because we were both blondes. But, his was a platinum blonde and mine was on the verge of becoming classified as strawberry. His skin was much paler when contrasted next to mine, but that's more so because i grew up near the country and was outside constantly.

So now i was, the recently arrived back from boarding school, daughter of Lucius Malfoy. Who cared if the daily prophet missed out on a juicy story? I could see the headline already 'Cheating pure-blood not so pure'. I smiled at my own wit. "What are you smiling at?" Draco, who had obviously been watching me for some time now, questioned. I was about to give him 'the business' when Narcissa walked in. Her presence, i could tolerate. "Children," She stated in a proper pure-blood tone, "It's time to leave for the train." Narcissa could be nice (when she was alone with just her and I). Truthfully, she wasn't all bad, though she often just went along with whatever Lucius told her to do. I rolled my eyes at him and got up from the table. I watched as their house elf, Dobby, loaded my trunk into the car. I scoffed, i despised the use of house elves. Not only is it cruel, it's down right lazy. I sat in the carriage and watched Draco and Dobby climb in behind me. Our 'parents' wouldn't be coming along. I asked Draco why that was. His dull, clearly uninterested in having a conversation, tone drawled, "They never do." The rest of the ride was silent. Neither of us cared for the other much. This was going to be a LONG year for me.

* * *

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

We arrived at the station and i got out as quickly as i could. Dobby took Draco's trunk and balanced it on his back. When he reached down for mine, I grabbed it. My trunk was heavy for me, i could only imagine how it would have hurt the poor thing. Draco watched me with repulsion. He quickly recovered from whatever i had done to offend him and walked through a solid brick wall. I hesitantly followed. When i came through all i could see was children and their parents scrambling around in a fuss. Draco had left me to find my own way i guessed. I climbed onto the train and rolled my trunk through the hallway. I opened doors and shut them again after realizing that they were filled. I came to an empty compartment at last and sat down. Someone's things were already inside, but i hoped they wouldn't mind me sitting with them for the ride. I leaned my head against the cold window and breathed out. My breath made the window foggy, so i began drawing pictures in the condensation. I soon grew rather bored and sleepy an must have dosed off.

"Is she dead?" I heard a voice question.

"Could be." Another stated. I moaned 'shut up.'

"Nope George, i think she's quite alive." Some one said poking me in the side. My eyes shot open and i had a spasm. I fell to the floor with a loud 'ompf'. I blew the blonde hair out of my face and glared daggers at the people responsible. Two attractive boys with the same face cheekily grinned at me. "I hate twins," i muttered. It was true, twins always seem to be doing things they shouldn't.

"Ouch! That hurts doesn't it, George?" One wearing a sweater with a red 'F', feigned hurt.

"Indeed it does Fred!" The one wearing a gold 'G' on his sweater agreed.

"Well then, _Fred_ and _George_, i must say, if that hurt you, i wonder how actually killing you is going to feel." I climbed back onto the seat. I ran a hand through my now tangled hair. "Fred" got up from his previous spot on the other side of the seat and sat closer to me.

"Fred and George Weasley miss." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I eyed it warily. He offered a smile and a wink and I took it. His hands were much larger than mine in comparison. I did the same with his brother, George. "My name's Calypso, but friends call me Caly."

"Well, Caly, you're obviously not a first year and I've never seen you before. And trust me, i would have noticed you," Fred flatter. I could feel his eyes on my body, mainly my chest, which was a D. I closed my robes.

" So then, what brings you to our lovely school?" George asked.

"First off," I said eyeing Fred, "I never said we were friends." Fred put his hands up in a mock surrender. "As for why i'm here-" Before i could finish another slender, red haired boy, who i figured was related to the two before me, walked in.

"Malfoy's on some rant about how he cant find his sister. I didn't even know the prick had a sister." The boys grinned.

"You get a first look at the sort of loony's the let go to school with us." Fred said faking shock.

"It's disgraceful," George finished, mocking a tight pure-blood. I laughed awkwardly, so my 'brother' was a loony? Go figure. I walked with the crowd of people to the back of the train. Draco had a boy with black hair against a wall, he and his friends were mocking him. "Draco, we haven't seen or even heard of your sister! I'm surprised your mum even had another kid when she already as an arsehole like you!" I liked this kid.

"So potter, where's you're MUM then?" Draco said. "Oh right, she's not here anymore" The slytherins around him chuckled as the boys face grew hot with anger.

"Oi! Draco!" I yelled. "That's enough." I was sensitive to the subject of losing a mum. I'll be damned if someone is made fun of about it. Draco backed away from the boy but glared at me instead. Everyone stared at me. "Stop beating people up for their lunch money, it's so school yard bully." I said bored. People were beginning to put two-and-two together. I could see the clocks in peoples minds finally click to the fact that i looked, in some ways, like Draco.

* * *

_**SO! WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? CONTINUE YES OR NO!? YOU YOU LIKE WAFFLES YES OR NO!? THESE ARE IMPORTANT QUESTIONS HERE PEOPLE! REVIEW I NEED THEM TO LIVE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**People were beginning to put two-and-two together. I could see the clocks in people's minds finally click to the fact that I looked, in some ways, like Draco. I watched Fred and George as they walked off of the train and onto the paved platform.**_

* * *

Imagine, if you will, that within your house you have something special. So special that no one is allowed to touch it. Now imagine that I walk in your house toss your things everywhere and while am throwing your stuff, I stumble across that something unbeknownst to me. It's not supposed to be messed with, yet I throw it down to the ground. Let's say it was your deceased mother's favorite glass jewelry box.

I walked into the room I was assigned in the Slytherin house. I saw my glass jewelry box laying on the ground, wide-eyed, I rushed to it. I quickly picked it up and set it down on the dresser next to the bed my things were on. I studied it for cracks. The gold trimming that spiraled around it seemed unchipped and the glass intact. I sat on my bed staring at it. A girl walked from out of the bathroom and I felt her eyes on me. "Did you put this on the floor?" I asked, pointing at the small box with intricate designs along its base. "Oh no," she said quickly, "Filtch doesn't care much for the personal belongings of students. Must have fallen out when he was moving your luggage into the room. I'm Emily Knox, by the way." She said sticking out her hand to me. I nodded and stuck mine out to meet hers.

"Calypso Malfoy." She made an 'Oh' face.

"So you're Draco's sister? Funny, you don't look much like him" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Yea, luckily I got all the good looks." She laughed and mumbled 'funny girl' as she walked out of the room.

I made my way to the great hall of the school and sat next to Draco. He rolled his eyes as I strained myself to listen to Professor Dumbledore speak. "He gives the same speech every year." The girl I know a Pansy, said. She latched herself onto Draco's arm. Draco seemed distracted by something on the other side of the hall. I followed his glare to George and Fred. Fred seemed as if he was arguing with George, though George wasn't paying him much mind. He mouthed 'Hi' to me and offered a small smile. I waved lightly and mouthed 'hello' back. Draco looked back and forth between the two of us for a moment and then muttered something. A few seconds later Georges drink exploded. There was a brief moment of shock before hell broke loose. The Slytherins sat laughing and the Gryffindors yelled angrily. I watched as George stood and walked out of the room. I too, stood up, and moved to follow him out. He was furious.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sincerely.

"Do I look alright?" He yelled. "Why do you care?"

"Because what Draco did was incredibly rude."

"Oh? So you weren't distracting me so your stupid git of a brother could pull this shit?" He said houlding out his soaked shirt.

"No! I'm offended that you'd even say that. What Draco does is COMPLETELY his doing. And as I recall, you addressed me first!" I said storming off. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. George grbbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. He ran a quick hand through his red hair. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "Look, I'm going to go change. But meet me at the large boulder, outside of the east wing."

"Why would I do that?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Because you want to." He said winking and walking off.

* * *

I never really noticed how fast the clouds moved. They crushed themselves together. I walked swiftly, afraid that if I didn't take cover soon, the clouds would come tumbling down upon me.

I sat down on the large rock that George and I agreed to meet at. "Hey, Princess!" Someone called from above me. I turned my gaze skyward and laughed at George, perched on a stack of boulders. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked getting up and walking to the large pile of stones.

"Oh you know, admiring the view," he said sending me a wink and a cheeky smile.

"Oh really? And what, may I ask, are you looking at?" I put my hands on my hips.

"The rock." He pointed to the spot that I had just moved from. "You should really come up here and look. But wait… you're a LADY." He mocked me, putting emphasis on lady.

"I see," I scoffed. I got a foot hold and began climbing up to meet him. When I reached him, I stuck out my tongue. "Not very ladylike Princess," he said grinning wildly at me.

"Who are you to say what's ladylike?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why," he paused feigning shock, "I am Sir George Fabian Weasley… the second of Ottery St. Catchpole!" I giggled, covering my hand with my mouth. What an odd name for a living space.

"And what would you call 'Ladylike' Sir George of Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"I say," He stood up, taking my hand, "That ladylike is telling me more about yourself."

We talked for hours. He knew my favorite food, color, flower, bird, movie, song, and even what my favorite thing to wear was. And vice versa. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

"You know, you're not bad. For a Malfoy," he said knocking my shoulder with his. I snorted and thought 'that's because I'm not one'.

"Yea well, I try." I said smiling. I thought for a moment. "What were you and your brother arguing about earlier?"

He paused for a moment. "He doesn't want me to talking to you. On account of you being a Malfoy, and a Slytherin. Neither of which are good things to him." He played with his hands as if they became the most interesting things he had ever witnessed.

I nodded. "I see… well then. Maybe he's right. I am pretty evil." I tried giving my best evil grin but failed miserably. He smiled. I got up to leave. His face held a pained look. I smiled at him, "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I asked.

He nodded with a grin, "Of course. But this makes us friends right?" I thoguth for a moment before putting my finger to my lips.

"Yea, but keep it a secret. Can't have you ruining my reputation." We both laughed at the thought of my status as Malfoy's little sister. "Oh and George, before I forget."

Yea?"

"Slytherins aren't so bad. In fact, we're natural born rebels. We just tend to be more subtle. Rather than be obvious about it like Gryffindors tend to be."

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK1!? DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? SHOULD I GIVE UP. WOULD YOU RATHER HER NOT BE WITH GEORGE? PAIR HER WITH FRED MAYBE? MAYBE A LITTLE BLAISE OC ACTION? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? **_

_**P.S: I LOVE PANCAKES… DO YOU LOVE FRENCH TOAST?**_


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken awhile getting used to being away from my home, not Malfoy Manor, my REAL home. Despite his ass-y attitude, Draco hadn't let my days at Hogwarts get uneventful.

I sat across from my roommate, Emily, on my bed as I folded and put all my clothes into a trunk. She was getting tearier as the day went on because her boyfriend had cheated on her.

She sniffled again and tried to casually wipe her eyes, but I caught on that she was brushing away silent tears.

"Emily… You know he'll just do it again. But if you're really that set on getting back together with him, the boys dorm is just a quick walk down the stairs and into the other wing." I said dryly.

"I know, Caly, but we've lived together for the past four years. I'm going to miss sharing note and all of the secret nights." She flopped down on my bed in a huff.

I laughed. I wished I didn't have secrets to tell. But, she was right. She was one of those girls who can hang on a guys every word. And not once did it occur to her that Marcus Flint was perhaps an even bigger arsehole than my brother was.

I nodded and stood up after I finished unpacking. She sniffled some more. "It's time for you to go, huh?"

I gave a small chuckle. She was acting like I was leaving the country, when in reality, the great hall was maybe 5 minutes away.

"Yes, it is. I have to be there to check in with my 'watcher' at 7. And i would hate to arrive late and give Draco something to bitch about."

She nodded. "Well, i'm not going." I shrugged. She caught me off guard by giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back, but got slightly worried.

"Are you still coming with me to the common room?" She nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. It would be much easier getting adjusted if she was there. Even if she didn't want to eat dinner with me.

I pulled back from her tight embrace. "We better get going." We walked into the common room and saw Marcus snogging some random slytherin girl. Emily looked as if she was going to flip a lid. I shrugged and pushed through the two, pulling Emily with me.

* * *

On the walk, Emily was babbling about some club she thought I should join when I spotted him a couple feet away. I gasped, getting Kelly's attention and then pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Caly! What the he-" I cut her off with a hand over her mouth and a loud Sshhh. She protested and I took my hand away, but gave her a look that apparently got the message across because she stopped talking.  
"It's him!" I whispered.

"It's who?!" She peered her head around the tree I had pulled us behind, looking at who I had hidden from. I could see her mind reeling when she saw no one that looked threatening.

I took a deep breath. I had hold her about my sudden crush on a boy but I just didn't tell her who. Now, I didn't have much of a choice.

"It's George." She raised an eyebrow and thought. Her eyes lit up after a moment.

"George, George? Best friends with Lee and Fred, George? Oh no, Caly, you're not in love with him just because he's a way to toss things up, are you?"

I laughed. "I am not in love with him, at all. I just like him a little."

She looked at me doubtfully. "You've barely even spoke to him."

"I've had conversations with him Emily. Besides I'm not trying to have sex with him, for gods sake. I just kinda like him, like, a tiny bit."  
She sighed. "Well you're not doing a very good job." With that, she walked out from behind wall, right in George's direction. I stayed where I was behind the wall, trying with all my might to get her to come back, but she just kept going towards him. Finally, she reached him and he turned to her. She pointed to me, and I had no choice but to come out from my hiding spot.

I approached them and was surprised to see that his face lit up with a big grin when he saw me. I tried to act nonchalant. "Hi George."

"Caly! Hey!"

I nodded.

"You guys can totally hang out, like, all the time. Wouldn't that be great, Caly?"I heard from behind me. It wasn't Emily that had said it. Pansy twirled her short hair around her finger. She chuckled and walked into the great hall. I gave a small wave to George as Emily and i made our way into the Hall

"Oh my gods! He totally likes you! I can't believe I didn't see it before! What is wrong with my radar? I always know when someone likes someone else." She thought for a moment. Maybe trying to figure out where to get her "radar" fixed.

I finally broke her train of thought. "What do you mean he likes me? How could you have seen it before?"  
She laughed as if it was a ridiculous question. "Didn't you see the way he looked at you? And you did say he was sweet. Every time you and Fred were both around him, he was totally quiet, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything. I definitely didn't call him sweet. And how did he look at-" She cut me off.

"He was quiet because he was shy! I always thought he just was like the rest of us; wondering what you had planned to introduce yourself to the school. And you did say he was sweet. Well, not in so many words, but you liked him because of it. And he was totally smiling his face off at you! And he was so excited to talk to you. He likes you! I'm sure of it."

"He just wanted to say hi, that's all." I said, trying to reason with her, and maybe myself.

"Stop making up excuses. You know he likes you. And you like him. And he complimented you. That is so _fetch_!"

I thought about it as she continued to talk nonstop. It wouldn't be so bad if a guy like him liked me, would it? I mean, he was definitely a step up from Jacob. I don't know if there was even a step down from him. And he did seem happy to see me. More than just wanting to be friendly. I smiled at the thought of his boyish grin. He was cute, too, so that wasn't a problem. His red long-ish curly hair framed his face perfectly, accenting his piercing blue eyes. And his smile could definitely make me swoon.

I liked the thought of us together. And, i liked the thought of shaking things up at a new school.

Now, I just had to see if he was really interested, or just being friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say my story is pretty AU. So to make the ages line up a bit more, instead of being 2 years apart, the twins, as well as anyone else in there year, will be moved back a year. So instead of being in 3rd year when Harry and Ron were first years, they would have been 2nd years. Okay? Just so there isn't any confusion. Now in the story, Harry and Draco and everyone in their year is in 4th year, putting Fred and George in 5th year. Also the war isn't a major point in my story. And Fred and George never drop out. Like, they stay for their whole school career. Sorry if you don't like when that happens. 1. I can't bear to have Fred die in my story and 2. I don't care how much it fits with the real book.**

* * *

**NO ONES POV:**

George sat with his back towards Caly. Lee Jordan was in front of him, laughing, and peering over Georges shoulder. "Who would have ever imagined _you_ would break the rules. One girl, out of all of the girls here, you choose one that is A. a Slytherin and B. a Malfoy."

"I don't know what you're talking about... Stop looking at her!"

This made Lee laugh even more. "Looking at who? I thought you didn't know what I was talking about." Caly watched Lee laugh, thinking that it was probably his occasional gaze over his mate's shoulder that gave her the feeling. Just as she was about to go back to her meal, George turned. His eyes came straight to her. Before she could look again to her drink, already starting to feel like she'd been caught staring, his eyes widened and he spun back toward Fred and Lee, who doubled over in laughter.

"She's cute, man. Really. Amazing smile. And you know what they say about blondes..."

"Shut up. I'm not looking to get laid. Sleeping with random girls is your thing, not mine."

Fred, who opted not to join the conversation fearing he would talk about how stupid his brother was, shook his head, a small smile never leaving his face. "Don't knock it 'til you try it. And while you're at it, explain this to me, if you are not interested in... let's say "getting to know"... her a little bit better, then why are you spending so much time staring at her that you almost put syrup in you drink?" George looked down to realize he was indeed pouring chocolate syrup into his pumpkin juice. He stopped himself and put the container down on the table, peering down at the orange liquid in the glass.

"I'm just tired, alright." George responded. "Stop making a big deal out of everything. You'll give yourself an ulcer." Playfully, George socked his brother in the arm.

* * *

**CALY'S POV:**

"So, Caly!" Someone said, snapping my attention back to the table. "How old are you? Where did you go to school before this?"

I smiled politely. "Oh well i'm 14, but i'll be 15 in a few months. Early birthday and what not. Um, as for my previous school. I went to-"

"Watsworth Academy, It's a charm school for girls" Draco said cutting me off. I rolled my eyes.

"So, that makes Draco the little brother then." A boy laughed.

"Yea, i suppose it does." I said smirking. Draco was 14 as well. But i was born a few months before him in February while he was born in June. This was why we were both 5th years. Draco sent a glare my way and i smiled in return.

"Caly," Pansy said with a slight smirk, "Found a love interest yet? You're so pretty. You MUST have a boyfriend by now." She took a bite out of the chicken she had on her plate. I shook my head slowly and turned back to my food. "Too bad," Pansy pouted, poking out her lip. "There are so many attractive boys. You know, ones from pure blood families. With loads of money." I gave a slight nod to her. "I'll have to remember that Pansy, thanks for the heads up."

"Draco," Pansy said raising an eyebrow. Draco responded with a small 'what'. "Don't you think we should help your sister... settle in... to Hogwarts better?" Draco shrugged and turned back to talk to Blaise and William.

"I know! We should have a party!" Daphne shouted clapping her hands.

"What a wonderful idea. I think a party is exactly what we need. Tonight then."

* * *

With a little mascara and eyeliner, with the finishing touch of ruby red lipstick, i nodded my head in satisfaction of my reflection. I quickly ran a brush through my hair before switching the bathroom light off. Sitting on the edge of my bed i put on my red heels to complete the outfit. A quick inspection in the wall length mirror hanging on the back of the door showed the black skirt sitting snug and low on my waist, and the red halter top almost an identical shade to my painted toes. Emily and I walked down into the common room together. The room virtually shook from the deep pumping bass emanating from speakers on every wall, the dark lighting hid many tables and small alcoves around the common room. It was only moments before Emily noticed several friends and wandered off to be social. While watching Emily, i felt a soft tug at my arm. A boy stood cloaked in shadows. He was tall and broad shouldered. A shiver crept up my spine as i met his dark eyes. "Hello," i said smiling at him. He smiled back at me, "Calypso right?" I nodded. "What a beautiful name." I laughed.

"Thank you. But, i must say, it's a little unnerving that you know my name and i am unaware of yours."

"Oh right," He stumbled over his words. "Adrian." He stuck his hand out and i shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Adrian."

Dance with me," he said.

I stared into his eyes, shocked by his boldness. I thought he was joking, but he was dead serious and sincere. Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and pulled me into the crowd. Sweet, slow music, filled the room. I walked over to him and he took me in his danced without saying anything. His arms were wrapped around me, and I wrapped mine around him. I could feel him breathing on my neck as we stood there pressed against each other. His heart was beating hard in his chest, pressed against mine. His hands reached up and stroked my hair. After the song ended i thanked him for the dance.

"We'll have to do this again some time, yea?" He winked at me.

Laughing softly, and headed to the table for the first round of mead. I leaned against the bar waiting for the boy handing out drinks to get to me. After getting my drink, I pushed past the mass of euphoric dancing people before finding a small table in which to entrench myself.

The Slytherin common room wasn't as crowded nearing the end Daphne and Pansy's "party". But a lot of Slytherin house was situated in the room, paired off in close, sweet embraces.. There's nothing better than being in a crowded room full of drunk and horny teenagers. I was still sitting alone at one of the booths near a window when Emily bonded up to me. "Caly there you are! I swear I need to put a bell on you girl!" The bouncing tones of the girl gained my attention. With a pleased little sigh i put my mead aside and peered up into the warm brown eyes of Emily.  
"I'm here Emily, not hiding. Although now that you're here..." Laughing I folded my hair behind my ears as she leaned against my table.

Blaise, Daphne, Emily, Connor, Draco, Pansy, and William came over to us. William sat down and put his arm around me. "Now, you've been sitting in this corner for the whole party. Are you not having fun, love?" he smiled at me. I offered a polite smile back.

"Not true! She was dancing with that one boy." Emily said, drunkenly coming to my defense. "Speaking of. That guy you've been dancing with, Caly, is still watching you, " said smugly as she raised her drink to her lips.

Turning my head to observe the guy in question, I blushed slightly, "Ehh.. been a long night.."  
"Nooo!" Emily cried before trying to convince me to talk to him, "You need some fun! Take him back to the room and get your bell rung"

I took her drink from her, laughing. "That is so vulgar, and you've had enough, besides I'm not really a partyer" I shrugged. Everyone crowded around the booth. I was a little annoyed to not have the area to myself anymore, but went along with it.

"You should go talk to him," William said, taking my mead.

"Yea, he's a brilliant chaser," Blase commented.

"Not to mention, he's hot." Daphne added.

"The way you talk about him, why do you lot go talk to him?" I retorted.

"What's wrong Caly?" Pansy smirked from a drunken Draco's lap. "Not into Slytherin boys? Pity, i think Adrien fancies you." I could see she was getting too much pleasure from catching me talking to George.

"Just go talk to him." Emily piped up.

"Fine! If it's so bloody important to you all, i'll go talk to him." I stood up, and made my way to Adrian who was sitting at a table on the far side of the room. I walked up to him and smiled. "So, I hear you've been watching me all night. I must be one hell of a dancer." He smiled back at me. "Yea, well, not everyday you dance with a Calypso."

"Oh really? Next you're going to tell me i'm like one in a million." Adrian shrugged.  
"Actually, i would say one in a billion." I laughed and gave him a questioning look. He chuckled himself and leaned in. "Let's say, there are 7 billion people in the world."

"Okay?"

"That would mean there would be roughly 7,000 people, including yourself, who are all one in a million. And that's not very special. But you, love, are extremely rare. Someone who doesn't act like a piece of meat. This makes you, one in a billion"

"Well when you put it that way." I said beaming. He grabbed 2 glasses mead off of a side serving table and handed one to me.

"To being one in a billion." He said raising his glass. I clinked mine to his and we laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Caly... no. Tell me it's not true, that you didn't."

"He asked me out, what was I supposed to say?"

"How about 'no' for starters?"

"George, I'm almost 15. Don't you think I'm old enough to go on a date?"

"A date, yes. With him? No. Absolutely not." We sat next to the tree in the same place we had before. Only it was around 8 pm. The older students from my house, once again enjoying some drinks, as George and I sat away from the castle, enjoying our sobriety. We watched them from the far up hill as they ran around, jumping in and out of the black water and being unnecessarily, yet joyfully loud.

George and I romped around and played in secret, until the alcohol really started taking hold of the other students, then we would retreat and turn our energy to conversation: philosophical, shallow, meaningless, deep, ill-witted, pointed, charged... it didn't matter. The conversations were ours, and we enjoyed them to their fullest.

It seemed, however, that the enjoyment was slowly dying as George's eyes turned almost harsh at my news. "I told you when we first talked about Slytherin that the people there were bad news. You really think that that's changed much in the past couple days since you've been here?"

I hated the thought of George being upset with or disappointed in me. I hated that look in his eye. "And i told you, that not all Slytherins are evil. It's just a date, George. One date." He sighed heavily, showing his obvious disapproval. "If he tries getting fresh, you'll be the first to know, and I will do nothing but cheer you on while you beat him up. You can even have the other Gryffindor boys join you and just demolish him if you want."

"What has Draco said about this?"

"I haven't mentioned it to him, yet. I figured if I cared more for your opinion than his. Though I technically don't need either." I felt guilty throwing the last bit in, and immediately regretted it, wishing I could pull the words back into his mouth. The pained expression that briefly flashed across his face only made me feel worse.

Yes, the statement had been true, and technically would work in my favor as George wouldn't want me to stop telling him things, but he was not someone I wanted to manipulate. I needed him and wanted him on my side.

"Why is this so important to you?" Somewhere during our bickering, he had moved a bit away from me, but he drew closer again as he asked his question.

Wanting to give him a complete honest answer, I took a moment to think. "I hang out with guys all the time George. I'm surrounded, constantly, by you and Draco and all his friends," he looked as though he's about to interrupt, but I press forward before he can, " I'm in a new place full of new people. I don't really have a lot of friends of my own."

This time, he succeeds in interrupting. "I'm your friend."

"But you're a Gryffindor first." The words came out pointed, almost as if I was accusing him of some kind of offense, though I didn't mean them to. "Regardless, Adrian asked me to go out with him, and it made me really happy. He's nice to me, and he's the first guy to actually approach me in that way. Why would i say no?"

He shook his head, still looking distressed and determined. " Don't tell me you can't see that all of Draco's friends are trying to get a shot with you."

I quickly put this thought down. "They were drunk when that happened."

"No, Caly, no. Before that. They all wanted to talk with you. They saw how gorgeous you looked. They knew how awesome of a person you were, and still are, and... Caly they definitely started to desire you then, and not in a creepy sense of course, but just truly want you." His words sunk into me, but I couldn't help wanting to brush them off as soon as they did. The thought of any of Draco's friends thinking of me in that way was ridiculous. "And it's not as ridiculous as you're currently thinking it is." The knowing and accusing look in his eye made me laugh, and I bumped my shoulder against him to show that he had managed to lighten my mood.

He bumped back, making me laugh even more as I was thrown off balance, falling sideways into the grass."Ya big brute!" It was all I could do to make my words sound accusatory before I sent my weight back into him, making him wobble a bit, though nothing more. Playfully, I scowled at him and tried pushing once more.

This time, he moved himself out of the way, throwing me off balance again, leaving me to fall across his lap. With my chest against his knees and my face almost to the grass, he took advantage of the moment and dug his fingers into my ribs. "Gah! Not fair! Not fair!" This was his weapon of choice; when in doubt, tickle. Luckily, he didn't drag it out for too long before helping me roll onto my back to get my face away from the dirt.

My head now rest in his lap as I lay sideways to him. He was looking down at me. When he smiled, it was always just slightly crooked – so slight I often wondered if anyone noticed it but me – and he showed all of his perfect white teeth. Many times, it was still very much a boyish grin that lit up his blue eyes. He wore his hair a bit shorter now, three or four inches off his head, though it had a playful, tousled look.

Needing to look away from him, I looked past him to the sky. "So many stars."

He leaned back on his right arm, following my eyes upward. After a moment, his other hand came up and began playing with my hair, almost absentmindedly. "It's one of the things I love about being out here. All the stars. So beautiful, yet so out of reach." His gaze dropped to me, and I could see the simple smile that upturned one side of his mouth. "I still don't like it, Caly." With that, he brought the conversation back to where it started. His fingers continued to move gently through my hair as he spoke. "You'll be making a mistake."

The look in his eyes told me how deeply he believed what he was saying to be true, and it hurt me to see that I made me feel that way. Even so, I pushed on."If I'm making a mistake, you've got to let me make it. And I might be, I admit it, but how else will I learn, right? People are always there to tell me what decision I should be making, and are always there to catch me before I fall, and adjust my path so I'm always on the right track.  
"But I've never been allowed to just completely fall off the track. I need to do that, at least once. But, George, I'll never feel brave enough to risk completely failing if no one gives me a little leeway."

With a sigh, he lowered himself backwards against the rock. "Sit up." Sitting upward, I set my head against his shoulder, still lying sideways from him. He put his arms around me. "I'm never going to like it, Cal. I trust you, but I don't trust him. Regardless, you're right. If you want to go out with him, go and I'll try to keep my negative feelings at bay as long as you promise to be honest with me about everything that does or doesn't go on."

"Of course."

"I am giving you a dung bomb." His words told me that he had reached a point of acceptance. He did not approve, but he accepted, and that was what I needed. I couldn't help but smile up at him, and he smiled in return, pulling me closer. "I just don't want you giving yourself to him in a way he doesn't deserve."

"I won't. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**CALY'S POV**

"First dates are always and adventure," I repeated over and over again, looking at myself in a mirror.

Emily was still in the room instead of down with everyone else, because she insisted on being here to help me get ready for my date with Adrian. It had been two weeks and we were taking the first school trip to hogsmead Like I'm not capable of dressing myself.

I was in the bathroom brushing my long dark red hair, making sure each strand was doing what it was supposed to, and wearing only a black lacy bra and panties when Emily let herself into my room.

"Damn." She said, walking into the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow. "I wish I was Kyle tonight."

I laughed. "Oh, shut up. It's just for under my dress."

"Riiiiight." I rolled my eyes at this and, finally done perfecting my hair, moved on to apply mascara to my already extremely long eyelashes.

She went to my closet and looked through the outfits I had to choose from as I did this. She pushed aside a red dress, a purple skirt, and a yellow sundress, muttering things like "too sexy, not sexy enough, and what the hell is this?" I guess she didn't like my sundress.

Finally, she gasped, and I, thinking she had found a spider or other terrifying creature, ran out. I found her admiring, or planning to steal, the dress I was leaning towards.

It was grey and strapless. At the top, it was strapless, form fitting, and then at the waist, it came out, flowing down to just below my knee with tulle. It was classy and simple enough for a dinner.

Emily waggled her eyebrows at me.

"I know," I said. "It's perfect, huh?" She nodded excitedly and handed it to me, motioning for me to put it on. I took it off the hanger and slid into it, and then turned so Emily could zip it for me.

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. "Is this good enough, you think?" Emily stood beside me. "You look perfect. He's going to love you."

I put on black legging, purple snow boots and grabbed my purple jumper. We made our way down to the front gate of the castle, ready to leave.

* * *

Cafe L'Amour. What a stupid name for a restaurant in the middle of Bumfuck Egypt. Ok, more like the middle of Scotland, but close enough. Either way, some fancy sounding French cafe had no place there, which was good, because there wasn't one. It was just a place to eat with uptight waiters, waiting on people wanting too seem fancier than they normally were. I happen to be going on a date, in that restaurant.

"Good evening!" A well dressed usher greeted me as I walked through the door. I told him my name and he smiled at me. "Mr. Pucey said you were beautiful." I was led to a seat on the balcony. The main floor only featured rows of cushioned seats, the balcony, however, was filled with tables and formal dining chairs. Servers worked in between the tables, carrying trays of food and drinks for those who had ordered them. As much as I looked,I could not find Adrian among the many faces.

I looked straight forward and let out a soft sigh. "Sorry, i'm late." a voice came from behind me. I turned to see and apologetic look on Adrian's face. I smiled at him and he took the seat across from me.

"Enh," i shrugged, "you'll just have to make it up to me." i said smirking.

"So what's good?" I said, watching Adrian flipped through the laminated menu, that was at least 8 pages long.

"I'm not sure. I've never been here."

"Go with steak," I suggested "It's lways a good choice. I think that's a rule just about everywhere."

Adrain gave a sly smirk, as if he knew something I didn't. "We'll see." When the waiter returned, he ordered a Delmonico Steak, along with potatoes. I, shaking my head and laughing at his decision, asked for the same.

A few minutes after he retreated back toward the kitchen, you looked around the room again. "You know, I've probably walked by this place at least ten times and never noticed it. I like it, though."

"It doesn't seem like a place for everyone, and it looks like doesn't want to be. Maybe, people walk by this place all the time and never really look at it. Like, you need a reason to take a glimpse inside before you do, and when you do, you realize what you've been missing all along. Some people have the door opened for them, but they just don't step in, their loss." He seemed to understand immediately that I wasn't just talking about the restaurant, nor was I making reference to only myself, but many things in life.

He shook his head, unable to help from smiling. "How do you fit all that passion inside of you?"

Instantly, I felt my face turned red. "I use a funnel." I was all too aware of how awkwardly the statement came out, but could think of nothing else to lessen his statement. To my relief, the waiter returned with their food at just that moment.

"Wow. That was fast."

"We've got a good system here," the waiter joked. "Here you two go. Enjoy!" With a toast of our water glasses, Adrian and I dug in.

When we were finished Adrian took me back into the center of Hogsmead. I told him that i had to go see Draco and he understood. He hgged me, before walking off to find his own friends. I was walking along and alleyway when i saw George. He saw me as well and waved.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Can you come out and play?" George screamed as his words nearly trampled hers as he tried to get them out before losing his nerve.

The confusion mixed with the tiniest hint of amusement on her face, making his stomach begin a pleasant tumble. "Can I what?"

"Can you come out and play?"

Her smile widened. "Play? What do you mean?"

It never occurred to him that he might need to explain himself, but knowing why he wanted to ask made it easier, despite her smile threatening to steal his words. "You remember when you were a kid and your friends would just come and knock on your door and ask if you could come out and play? You didn't have to set aside time in advance or worry about making plans, you just played. I want you to come out and play."

"What would we do?"

"I don't know, go to a park, act crazy. Just hang out, swing, play tag, spin around in circles until we get so dizzy we fall over. It doesn't matter, just play."

"The nearest park is like half a mile away."

George refused to give up. "Half a mile isn't that far and you know it. We can skip all the way there and it'll warm us up."

She fidgeted the slightest bit with the buttons on her purple jumper, not sure what to say but knowing her heart was moving rapidly. "I have so much homework I need to do, plus it's getting late George, so I don't..." Before more of her refusal could escape her lips, he gave her the look which accompanied his teasing of 'all work and no play'. There was a decent amount of homework sitting on her desk, though most would not take nearly as much time as she had set aside for it. The day hadn't even reached the afternoon, leaving her hours before she would need to get ready for bed. Her teeth barely clenched onto her inner lip when she spoke again, "I'm not dull." The words came out defiant, as if she had something to prove.

"Prove it."

Nearly a minute passed while they stared at each other through the open door. Caly debated with herself, what she had always referred to as her 'better sense' quickly losing the argument. "Fine." George didn't even try to hide his excitement. Giving a small hop, he smiled wide enough to hurt.

The second she stepped toward, he grabbed onto her arm and began to urge her to move faster, making it almost impossible to look to see if anyone had seen them before they rushed away. "George, you're being ridiculous!" She laughed, allowing herself to be pulled along and loving his excitement. They all but hopped down the streets and jogged to the end of the block. No words passed between them the entire walk to the park, but no words were necessary as they laughed at nothing and began racing each other at random intervals.

As Caly's feet hit the familiar wood chips, a new wave of excitement ran through her. She ran to the swings and threw herself on. "Bet I can jump further than you!" Pushing off against the ground, the shift of her weight came naturally, as if it hadn't been months since her last time having fun.

"You will lose that bet." Jumping onto the next swing, he stared at her as he began to rock himself.

"Watch it!" She laughed, pushing his leg away from her. "No playing dirty." Lost in his thoughts, George hadn't noticed that his path angled, causing a near collision. Rather than get upset, she retaliated and shifted toward him, bumping her hip against his.

Initially surprised, George was soon lost in laughter, his own as well as hers. They bumped back and forth until Caly swung so far to the side she nearly struck the bar holding the swings up, but even then she did not stop laughing. As she straightened herself, George realized he had not looked away from her for more than a second since they set foot in the park. Every second he spent with her, he found himself more and more lost, simply in her presence. "Ready?" She giggled, pumping herself upward as hard as she could.

Remembering the reason he had jumped on the swings in the first place, he shifted his weight a bit faster. "Ready!"

"One… Two… THREE!" His jump was a bit shaky as he pushed himself off. When he hit the ground, his knees buckled and he rolled, thankful for the padding of his coat lessening the blow of the woodchips.

Caly, on the other hand, shifted her weight perfectly off of the seat and soared gracefully through the air, bending her knees as she landed just past George, bending her knees to lessen the impact. As soon as her balance was her own again, she turned to him. "Are you okay?" Despite her concern, there was still laughter in her voice.

George's body shook against the ground as his own laughter overtook him. "I think… I think you win that one."

Kneeling down next to him, she couldn't help but feel something rise inside of her, a feeling she seemed to need to push down increasingly often when in his presence. "You're okay though, right?" A tiny smirk began to pull at the corners of her lips, but he didn't see it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because you're it." She smacked her hand against his arm before jumping back to her feet and taking off, racing through the woodchips and up to the jungle gym.

* * *

Draco watched as his sister pranced around with that trash. She was going to get both of them into serious trouble. He made a mental note to yell at her when it was time for them to go back to the castle. She wasn't about to fuck up his life.


	7. Chapter 7

George's excitement at being with Caly was almost impossible to contain. "To be honest, I wasn't really expecting you to come with me." He said, as they laid in the grass, the wind nipping at their noses.

"I'm glad I did."

Silence passed between them as George stared at Caly and Caly stared at the sky. As much as he did not want the day to end, he felt like he should offer for it to. "If you're ready to go back…"

"Are you asking because you are?"

"No. I'm asking because normally you would have said you needed to go back to Draco by this point. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay."

As he looked at her, he saw a smile shake her lips. "I want to stay. For a little bit longer at least." Silence came again before she broke it. "The sky is so pretty."

The purity of her words caused him to smile. "It is; pretty and big. Seeing it like this makes me wish I took the time to look at it more often."

"Things in life become 'more important', you know, to the point where doing something you enjoy is seen as wasting your life or wasting precious time. If you can't make a living off of it, you shouldn't bother. People don't really make a living off of admiring the sky."

Again, her words were more genuine and passionate than he could ever hope to be. "Is that what you believe?"

She thought for a moment, truly thought. During the silence, George couldn't help but think about how often people don't allow themselves that moment, wanting to answer the moment a question is asked. He thought of how often people fear silence. "Not necessarily," she finally said, her voice gentle. "I guess it's something like most pure-bloods kind of live by, subconsciously, but I'm not necessarily an advocate of it. People should have things they enjoy in life simply for the sake of enjoying them."

"What do you have?"

"Hm?"

"What do you have in life that you enjoy simply for the sake of enjoying it?"

Her hesitation spoke volumes for her, before she even opened her mouth. "I mean, I enjoy living. I like my job life and I love my new family so…"

"But you have to have a hobby of some sort."

She wasn't ready to share that yet. Not yet. "Nothing really special. Like I said, I don't advocate the need to always be productive, but I'm kind of a hypocrite in that sense." George understood that the subject ran deeper than she wished to go, and readily fell back into silence, looking again to her as she looked to the sky. Another offer to leave nearly came to his lips when she stopped the thought. "What do you think makes a person?"

The question threw him, and he was unsure of what to say. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… is a person nothing but the product of the things that happen to them? Are they their actions or their thoughts and intentions despite their actions or… I don't know." Her final words came out almost defeated.

"Well, a person is definitely more than the things that happen to them. Bad things happen to good people, right? Sometimes people react badly or in a way they normally wouldn't to try to cope with their experiences, but… I'm not sure how to explain it."

"So… if something really bad happens to a person and in return they do something they normally wouldn't, something that could hurt someone else or… if someone used someone else just to make themselves feel better…"

"Why are you asking?"

Once again, her teeth met the inner part of her lower lip. "I just… there's something that I…"

The quiver in her voice was unmistakable, leaving George's mind to travel to the look of defeat he had seen on her face as she sat on the ground outside the bar the night they met. He thought of that persistent smile, never willing to admit something was wrong. "Did something bad happen to you?"

"Oh, no." Her answer came more quickly than it should have. She knew she wasn't exactly lying. He knew she was lying. Neither pointed it out. "It was just a question. I guess looking at the sky made me feel all philosophical or something. I uh… I should get going." Caly began to rise to her feet, George following suit a second later, though not quite able to catch up. "I have to study with Draco, so… yeah. This was fun. Thank you. Really, thank you." Just like that, she left.

* * *

**CALY'S POV**

As i walked back to join the other students, i looked up at Draco. I thought back to the question I had asked George. A memory of my first month at the Malfoy Manor crossed my mind.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Night surrounded and swirled around me and I suddenly wondered why it was impossible for me to fall asleep in this house. Was it a lack of light that created the feeling? Everything was spinning like and the world was upside down like I had something to say but couldn't form a sentence. The vague notion that I was stumbling across a gravely surface crossed my mind. My mother was gone and i had moved in with my biological father. Nothing I saw made sense. Swirling colors tye-dyed my field of vision. Honks flew like diamonds through the sky and lights smeared across the landscape of my mind as if nothing was wrong, as if today were only a stroll through the country. But... I wasn't in the country anymore._

_I sat across from the boy that was supposed to be my brother, reading a muggle book i had pick up from the shop near my old house before i left. It was called 'Stillness Speaks'. Draco looked at me, not in a hating way, but in a curious or excited way. From what i knew he was an only child as well... you know, except for me. He began talking first, "Father, wanted me to share a few of the rule with you." I nodded. "Well, first. Average people think MONEY is the root of all evil. We know POVERTY is the root of all evil."_

_"What is wrong with not having a lot of money?"_

_"Everything. Our family is held as one of the highest in the wizarding world. I suggest you start acting like it." I silently nodded._

_"Two: selfishness is a virtue. Its not your job to take care of other people. Let them do it for themselves."_

_"That is the biggest load of bullshit-" Draco cut me off._

_"Do you ever shut up and listen? Third: You have to make something of yourself. You know, get a high ranking job."_

_"That's dumb."_

_"Shut up! And lastly, the golden rule. We NEVER shame the family."_

_"You're joking."_

_"I don't joke."_

_"Where you you learn these 'rules', some sort of handbook?" I laughed. Draco however, kept his same straight face._

_"Take my advice. Follow them, and you won't get on fathers bad side."_

_"Ohhhh his bad side?" I said faking being scared, "Whatever blondie. Here, you should read this." I slid the book down to him and got up from the table. Patting him on the shoulder as i left, I went to my new room. I laid down and took a nap. I was finally awoken by yelling. I peeked my head into the hallway, until opening the door fully, and following the sound._

_"What is the one thing that you should ALWAYS follow?" Lucius was yelling at Draco._

_"Never shame the family." He answered looking down at the floor.**  
**_

_"Look at me when i'm talking to you!" Lucius snarled. Draco's head immediately shot up. His face looked so sad and innocent. It seemed as if his permanent scowl, had faded._

_"Sorry, sir" he mumbled._

_"Stop looking like a sad little troll. You're a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. If i ever catch you with this muggle garbage again, there will be consequences." Lucius quickly threw the book into the open fireplace and straightened his robes. I watched Draco's eyes, he looked as though all of the life was drained out of him. For once, since the days i've met him, he looked as though there was no reason for him to be alive._

* * *

**CALY'S POV**

From that night on, Draco's attitude towards me steadily dropped. He became meaner and nastier. I though for a moment. Maybe, it wasn't his fault that we didn't get along. Maybe... It was his upbringing.


End file.
